


A New Year Together

by IcyFrice



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: A spice of omegaverse, Cute Shin, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haiyan is good boy, Happy Birthday Shin, Happy Ending, Jealous Wolfgang, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Angst, Misunderstandings, Modern AU, Possesive Wolfgang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyFrice/pseuds/IcyFrice
Summary: Wolfgang was planning to have a surprise for Shin's birthday. But it has been 4 hours and Shin hasn't returned yet. Wolfgang was starting to worry and decided to find Shin.But unexpectedly Wolfgang didn't expect Shin to be in Haiyan's embrace. Leaving Wolfgang jealous?
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard & Shin Soohyuk, Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Kudos: 20





	A New Year Together

**Author's Note:**

> So according to the web. Today is Shin's birthday!!! Happy birthday Shin! Just be Wolfgang's queen already oh wait you're already his queen, so no more sad okay? 
> 
> And this is a Modern AU and a bit of omegaverse. This is my first time adding a spice of omegaverse to ny story so please be gentle with me!

Note: Sorry to take your time but if you do! I actually want to promote my other Shin x Wolfgang story titled "My Queen" where the both of them got married, I recommend try reading it as well! You might enjoy it! Anyways back to story.

It's January the 1st. A new year. Wolfgang woke up first with unexpectedly Shin being by his side. Wolfgang admired Shin's beautiful peaceful sleep. 

On how utterly gorgeous Shin looks. And how defenseless the omega was. But most surprisingly, Wolfgang realized that Shin is in his bed. Since the both of them have their own respective rooms. But for Wolfgang, He wouldn't mind Shin to sleep by his side.

Wolfgang was turned on by the sight of Shin being all defenseless and careless. That the Alpha could immediately devour the boy infront of him. But Wolfgang already planned something for today.

Wolfgang has been waiting for a long time to surprise Shin for his birthday. Which is today exactly when a new year starts. Wolfgang couldn't help but to spend his time with Shin. 

And maybe just maybe Wolfgang could finally confess his feelings for Shin. And finally become mates. Wolfgang started having feelings with Shin ever since. And when he found out that they'll both move in a apartment together. He couldn't help but feel excited.

Just spending the time with Shin. Wolfgang felt like he'd be in paradise at that moment. And Wolfgang really liked the smell Shin send off. How fragrant it smells always captivating any Alpha. Though there's one problem that Wolfgang is thinking.

On how many possibilities would be that Shin could be taken away from his hands. On many bastard alphas prepared to take on Shin. But Wolfgang knew that he wasn't to allow that completely.

And then suddenly Shin woke up. With those sleepy yet beautiful eyes. "Ah- Good morning sorry I used your bed" Shin said. "It's okay! I don't mind at all, Take more rest" Wolfgang replied with smile.

"Actually I have to go and buy something. But I'll be back fast since it wouldn't take so long." Shin said. Wolfgang was a bit disappointed this early in the morning and Shin has some plans.

"Be sure to get back safe okay? And hey Happy-" Wolfgang said but didn't got the chance to finish his sentence when suddenly Wolfgang's phone rang.

"Uhh sorry, I'll take this" Wolfgang said. "Oh sure sure! I'll go ahead and prepare myself" Shin replied. Now Wolfgang is way more pissed by the fact that he didn't got to greet Shin. But it seems like Shin is utterly clueless by the fact that it's actually his birthday.

Wolfgang sighed as disappointment. And checks the phone it was Sys. "YooHoo~ Hey girl, Anyways I just saw your message and don't worry Randolph and I also wanted to say Happy New Year! By the way say Happy Birthday to Shin for Randolph and I since we know today is his birthday!!!" Sys said in a enthusiastic voice.

"Sys is literally morning. And by the fact you're ruining mine already. Anyways- Happy New Year too please call in the right time. I was in the moment of something very special" Wolfgang said. 

"Uh-huh, Um yeah, No~ sweetie I can call whenever I want" Sys replied. "Yeah yeah yeah anyways I gotta go, Goodbye!" Wolfgang said. "Goodbye!" Sys replied. And so Wolfgang hang up the call.

And Wolfgang decided to prepare for his surprise for Shin. The surprise would be very special since he wants to cherish the moment with Shin. And hopes to finally confess his love for him.

So Wolfgang's plan consist of 2 main parts which is to set up a atleast party decorations around their apartment with balloons. And Wolfgang trying to make an effort to cook some meals for Shin but most likely just buy from the store. And the last part is to take Shin to his little secret.

(Ps: Stay tuned for the secret)

And now Wolfgang started to begin his challenge. He went to the kitchen. Praying to God that hopes he wont burn the kitchen or else Shin would totally kill him. 

After a few minutes...

Wolfgang tried to make fried chickens. But ended up making burnt chickens. Which led him to buy some store bought food which is no surprise. But he still put some effort to make some cocktail which he used to learn. And decorated across the room.

Now it was 12 PM. Shin should've arrived already since he said that it'd be quick. Wolfgang started to get worried what could've possibly happened to the omega...

_______________

Meanwhile Shin....

For Shin waking up beside Wolfgang. Felt like it was the best moment in his life. But Shin wanted to give Wolfgang a gift. For celebrating another year together. And by that Shin couldn't help but to overthink. 

Like on what does Wolfgang likes? If I buy this would he like it? If it's too cheap he might not like it.... What if he doesn't like what I gave to him?? And so and on keeping Shin to overthink.

So while Wolfgang was on the phone. Shin decided to prepare his self to go to the mall and find a suitable gift to the person he secretly likes for. But going alone felt scary. As an omega, Shin knew how going alone is dangerous. But he has to keep it a secret so that he could surprise Wolfgang atleast.

So Shin went through the mall finding various things. But one particularly think that Shin had a feeling that Wolfgang would like. It was a watch, It was a gold watch but the clock was black which resembles Wolfgang. And a leather bracelet. Shin bought the watch and asked if he could get the two leather bracelets with the word "Sun" and "Moon" on each of the bracelet. And he successfully got one.

Shin cost him a good amount of money. But as long as Wolfgang, He was committed to spend everything just for him. And Shin also received a gift box for the bought items from the store. And so Shin thanked the saleslady and went out from the store.

Shin was getting a lot of stares from vicious alphas. Which made Shin highly uncomfortable when suddenly Shin could feel an arm wrapping his shoulders. And when was about to turn it was a familiar red haired boy taller than him. "Haiyan?" Shin said surprised for not expecting to meet his friend at the mall.

"Don't worry. I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable from all the stares. So please bare with me" Haiyan said with a charming smile on his face. Shin only nodded as a response. He was grateful to have someone to help him with this uncomfortable stares.

But Shin knew that Haiyan was also a superior alpha. But Shin trusted Haiyan that he wouldn't do anything against his will. And Haiyan was a nice guy and so Shin trusted Haiyan.

And once there were no more alphas spying on and staring on Shin. Haiyan let go of Shin's shoulder. "I'm sorry about that, I couldn't help but to act on since I could see you were afraid and uncomfortable" Haiyan said.

"Ah no! I should be the one apologizing for making you in such trouble, Thank you! I really appreciated it!" Shin said. Haiyan receiving a beautiful smile from the omega.

Haiyan couldn't help but look away to have a small blush from his face. "Ah! That reminds me, Isn't today's birthday?" Haiyan asked.

Shin's eyes widen. He forgot it was his birthday since he was busy thinking about what to give to Wolfgang. "Ahh... Yes I totally forgot!" Shin said with a small laugh.

"It wouldn't hurt much if I could maybe treat you? As a gift to you!" Haiyan murmured a bit embarrassed on asking out a beautiful omega. "I'm looking forward to it!" Shin said with a big smile. Making Haiyan having a faint of red in his cheeks.

________________

Meanwhile Wolfgang...

It's already 2 PM and Wolfgang was starting to get really anxious and worried. He has been calling and texting Shin numerous times but to it's avail there's no single response from the omega. And so Wolfgang couldn't help but to find Shin.

Wolfgang asked his friends if they saw Shin. Almost all of them said they haven't seen him yet but Sys replied that He saw Shin at the mall earlier. Wolfgang thanked the Gods that Sys wasn't a bother for the first time. 

And Wolfgang grabbed his keys and immediately went to the mall. He drove his car and arrived quickly. He entered and hoping that he'd see Shin safe.

Wolfgang walked around finding Shin. But to it's disappointment the said omega can't be found anywhere. But suddenly Wolfgang smelled a familiar scent. It was Shin's fragrant smell! It was getting stronger and stronger and so he followed it.

But before Wolfgang could arrive or see the omega. Shin accidentally tripped but luckily Haiyan caught him. Forcing Shin and Haiyan's face close. And Shin's hand holding Haiyan's chest. 

And suddenly Wolfgang showed. Wolfgang was surprised especially Shin was way too close at Haiyan. And the fact that Shin was holding flowers in the other hand. Wolfgang didn't thought twice. 

"May I take Shin? Thank you" Wolfgang said while grabbing Shin's hand and pulling him away and started walking away. Shin could feel Wolfgang's furiousness and his dominance.

Shin could only look back at Haiyan. Whispering to him "I'm sorry I got to go! Thank you Haiyan! See you again" Shin said while giving a smile.

Haiyan was there dumbfounded but yet smiling. Remembering how close to the two were earlier. Haiyan wouldn't forget that moment. 

_______________

And so Wolfgang dragged Shin all the way to the car. Forcefully letting Shin get into the passenger's seat. And Wolfgang went inside the car and started driving.

Shin could feel Wolfgang's different aura. It was a lot scary. But Wolfgang didn't even slipped an eye on Shin. Shin decided to apologize to Wolfgang.

But Wolfgang was the first one to speak. "So how was your DATE? Did you enjoyed it?" Wolfgang asked. Shin's eyes widen didn't expecting to Wolfgang asking that.

"Date? Wolfgang what are you talking about-" Before Shin could even finish, He was cut off by Wolfgang. "Don't treat me like an idiot person Shin. I know what I saw" Wolfgang said. Shin was about to realized. Wolfgang misunderstood about Haiyan and him. 

"Wait let me explain-" Shin was once again cut off. When Wolfgang stopped the car and went outside closing the door very loudly. Making Shin flinch. But Shin followed Wolfgang wanting to clear some stuff out.

But suddenly when Shin followed Wolfgang. Wolfgang was sitting alone in the prepared picnic table. They were both in a cliff with a beautiful view. Shin realized that Wolfgang prepared all of this for his birthday.

Shin felt more sorry for Wolfgang. "Wolfgang if you could please just" Shin said. But Wolfgang didn't wanted to listen so Wolfgang said "There's nothing to explain anymore Shin. I get it all now".

This time Shin was about to cry. He didn't want any of this end this way. Wolfgang could see Shin's weak expression. The alpha couldn't help but to soften out. "I- Shin I didn't meant to hurt you" Wolfgang said.

Wolfgang carried Shin in a bridal style. And brought him to the big hot air balloon. Shin's was close he didn't want to look at Wolfgang's eyes scared that he'd make another mistake that could risk on losing Wolfgang more. Shin didn't want this.

"Hey open your eyes" Wolfgang said the hot air balloon started to float and go higher. Shin opened his eyes realizing that he was not in surface anymore. 

"Shin... I'm sorry when I saw that Haiyan and you were close I couldn't help but to feel erm.... Jealous.... And I was really jealous that he got to celebrate your birthday with him. And how you have a gift for him and he gave you flowers. I was planning to celebrate your birthday with you. But Shin I understand that ummm... Just tell me if Haiyan and you are together so I could stop" Wolfgang said finally ease off getting all those weights from his shoulders off.

"Idiot. Haiyan wanted to give treat me since it was my birthday. And I tripped and that's why I got too close to him... Wolfgang, There's nothing between me and Haiyan. The gift was actually for you since I wanted to give you something to spending another year together..." Shin said with a red blush on its cheeks. Face looking at the side not looking at Wolfgang due to embarrassment. 

The alpha was really turned on by the fact that the omega in front of him looks cute. He couldn't help but feel dumbfounded on being jealous over something. "You're seriously making me want to mate and marking you right now" Wolfgang said.

"I-i wouldn't mind..." Shin murmured shyly. That made Wolfgang's heart throbbed. "The person I like is you Wolfgang...".

Wolfgang pulled Shin's neck closer leaving no space between their faces. Their lips colliding one another. Crashing together passionately and romantic. The sun was setting. Before the sun could even set it was shining brightly it's like watching the two boys before completely sinking.

The kiss lasted for a good amount of time. "Shin. I want you to be my omega" Wolfgang said. Shin couldn't help but feel like the the stars are revolving and "I would absolutely love to" Shin replied. Wolfgang earning a wide beautiful gorgeous unexplainable smile from Shin's cutest face.

Wolfgang hated the fact that some alphas get too close to HIS omega. And now Wolfgang will make sure that no one would get near or take HIS omega away from him.

The both of them hugged together tightly. Shin clinging on Wolfgang both of his arms wrapped around Wolfgang's neck and head is resting on Wolfgang's chest. While Wolfgang's arms are wrapped around Shin's waist and lips is directed at Shin's forehead gently placing a kiss. 

"Shin, Happy Birthday, I love you" Wolfgang said while kissing Shin's cheek. "This is the best birthday present I ever received. Thank you. I love you too" Shin replied. Both of them hugging each other and strongly deepening sharing each others love. 

For the both of them knew that for eternity they'd be spending a New Year Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Happy birthday Shin!! Wolfgang x Shin forever! ackk 🤧❤️✨ 
> 
> Bonus: Shin forced Wolfgang to meet with Haiyan. Wolfgang was pouting, Haiyan was smiling nervously at Wolfgang and Shin was sipping tea.


End file.
